Leave All Your Love And Your Longing Behind You
by down.the.bunny.hole
Summary: Ding-dong, the Dark Lord is dead! A new term, Albus, get out of bed! The train is waiting for you now, for all the students, now, get on, get going. Say goodbye to Mum and Dad, see them soon, it's not so bad. A year of friends and magic will be grand! :
1. Chapter 1  Albus' Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the witches and wizards featured in the story unless otherwise stated. Not that every girl doesn't wish she could say she owned the Fabulous Potter Boys or Scorpius Malfoy... ;D**

* * *

><p>The first day of school is always daunting, no matter if you are 5 or 15. The promise of time spent with friends and time learning fascinating new things makes it a little better. So when Albus Severus Potter awoke for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he didn't know what to expect. He had seen many of his friends over the break, especially Scorpius Malfoy and Albus' clan of Weasley cousins. Unfortunately for Albus, known as Al to his closest friends, was rudely awakened by his alarm clock. Apparently his elder brother James Sirius II decided to start off the school year with a prank. Al's mother Ginny had come in yelling at Albus to turn off the alarm. It woke up almost the whole house. Except James of course, who cleverly decided to sleep with ear plugs.<p>

After mumbling how it was James' fault and rolling out of bed, Al went over o his closet and opened it. His mirror hung over the door, and Al looked at himself. He was clad only in a pair of sweatpants, and the summer Quidditch games with James and their younger sister Lily Luna II, as well as with their cousins and friends, had been kind to his physique. Al wondered if Scorpius or James spent a bit of time admiring their bodies in the mirror. Al wished he looked as good as they did, but Al guessed it was because they were Quidditch players. They were very popular with girls, while Albus was rather awkward around girls who weren't his family members, or very close friends, like Vidia Dolohov. Al's father Harry's voice came into his head at that moment. 'Be happy as you are, Al. You're special in your own.'

Sighing, Al went into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plaid button-down. He'd already packed the day before, his trunk sitting at the end of his bed. Once he was ready, Albus plodded downstairs, finding his father in the living room reading the latest issue of the Quibbler, and his mother and sister in the kitchen eating. James was obviously still asleep. Al greeted his family, sitting and grabbing a plate to heap on food. Harry came into the kitchen, ruffling his son's hair and kissing his wife and daughter.

"I didn't know you were an early bird, Al." Harry chuckled.

"Ha ha, Dad. You know James spelled my alarm."

"Well you'll just have to get him back, won't you?"

"Harry! Don't encourage them!"

"Yes, Dad, otherwise I'll have to break it up again."

The four Potters laughed, just as James entered the kitchen.

"Break up what, Lils?"

"You and your mirror. We've decided it's an unhealthy relationship."

"Ha ha, Al, how very Uncle Ron-level humor of you. Sleep well? I see you just couldn't wait to get up for Mum's cooking!" Albus glared at his brother, rolling his eyes. Ginny pulled James by the ear and made him sit and eat. They didn't want to be late to catch the Hogwarts express. Harry went upstairs when everyone finished to levitate the tracks downstairs. Everyone loaded their belongings, including the pets, into the family car, before driving to King's Cross.

When the Potters arrived at the station, they immediately scurried for Platform 9 ¾. Checking to see if any Muggles were watching, the family of five passed through the barrier, the sound of the train and the sight of the crimson engine with smoke billowing out ensuring Father and Mother that their children would be well taken care of. The Potter children immediately looked around to see if their friends had arrived. A few feet down the platform was Johnathan Finnegan, James' partner in crime. With that, James quickly bid his parents adieu before heading down the way to meet his best friend. Albus turned to his parents.

"See you for Christmas, Mum. I'll write in a few weeks."

"Of course. Love you, Al. Take care of Lily… and James, for that matter. And say hello to Neville for us!" Ginny smiled, hugging her son.

"Do your best, Al. Remember we're always proud of you, no matter what."

"Thanks Dad. See you in a few months. Are you still guest lecturing in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Harry nodded, hugging his son before sending him off. Albus waved to his parents before joining his brother on the train. He put his things in the baggage compartment before finding James. The younger Potter brother would go find Scorpius later.

"Not going off to find your dear little Malformed, Alby?"

"Don't you have a girl to go vex, Jamesy? As it so happens, I decided to spend some quality time with my favorite sister."

James chuckled, impressed with Albus' retort. He bowed, taking his seat across from his younger brother. John eventually joined them, the three of them talking about what happened over the summer and future plans for the coming school year. Lily popped in with Hugo to say hello before disappearing again. Eventually Gideon joined them, his boisterous laughter filling the compartment. At some point, James noticed some girl he knew walking by alone, and he was out the door with barely a goodbye. At that point, Al took his cue to head off and find one of his friends. He heard a commotion down the corridor and decided to investigate. Knowing Scorpius, he would be caught up in the middle of this. The charismatic young Slytherin was known for stirring the pot when he got bored. Al heard someone call Scorpius out, and his defensive hero-complex kicked in. He arrived at the door of the compartment, pulled it open, and pulled on his tough face, wand in hand.

"Alright, who's asking for a Bat-Bogey Hex?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try to post quickly to make up for it. They should get longer as I go along. I love Albus' character because he has a lovely mixture of awkwardness and spunk. James is so much like his namesake. I can imagine that Harry and Ginny would be really great parents <strong>(not that I ship them, because, you know...)** and would always know what to say to make their children's days better. :) Please, no flames, but R&R would be lovely! **


	2. Chapter 2  Vidia's Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: Still haven't bought the rights to at least 3/4 of the people included here. However, Vidia and her family, Kendra, Druella and Bobby all belong to me. Capisci? Grazie.**

* * *

><p>"Dorian, Vidia! Hurry up! I haven't got all day, children! I have to be at the office by 10 o'clock! Downstairs, IMMEDIATELY!"<p>

"Coming, Dad!" Vidia Antoinette Dolohov fluffed her long, curly brown hair in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She was very insecure about how she looked, even though most of her closest friends were males. Sighing, Vidia exited her closet, but tripped on something left on the floor. Pushing herself off the ground, she blew a piece of stray hair out of her face, groaning and reaching for whatever had brought her down. It was a blue shirt, but it did not belong to her. She blushed. _Scorpius._ The blonde flirt was one of Vidia's best friends, and had visited her over the summer when she got back from jet setting in the Mediterranean.

Not really caring how or why the shirt got there, she smiled to herself and slipped it on with a shrug before grabbing her bag and running downstairs. She, her parents, and her younger brother Dorian headed to the train station and seamlessly passed through the barrier to the platform. Vidia hugged her mother, promising to write as soon as classes started. Then she turned to her father, who was already looking anxious to leave. Sighing, Vidia gave him a swift peck on the cheek before scurrying off toward the train. She didn't walk too quickly, as she was meant to wait for her younger brother to follow her along. She was very protective of him, and at least wanted to make sure he boarded safely before heading off on her own to find her mates. Once Dorian had finished his goodbyes, the two Dolohovs headed to the baggage and dropped off their trunks before going into the corridor to wave to their parents.

Just then, a bird flew by Vidia's head, causing her to duck, as well as remind her she'd forgotten something. She groaned, calling to her mother on the platform.

"Oh, Mum, I've forgotten Aidoneus!"

"We'll send him along after you dear! Safe trip, my loves!" Their father had already left, heading out to the car. Sighing, Vidia nodded and waved before coming back in. Dorian found one of his friends and slipped off after saying goodbye to his sister. So Vidia was left alone in the corridor, her cat Tyche rubbing around her heels and meowing. The young Ravenclaw and her feline companion walked down the hall, looking for familiar faces. Eventually, she happened upon a familiar face, but it was not one she wanted to encounter. Kendra MacNair, Slytherin extraordinaire and one of the more volatile girls at Hogwarts. She thought highly of herself because she was pureblood, and that was only amplified by her friendship with people such as Druella LeStrange. Druella was a piece of work.

Not wanting to have a run-in with the venomous sixth year, Vidia quickly found the closest cabin and yanked the door open, slipping inside. Fortunately for her, it was just the place she was looking for. When she turned around, a smirk crossed her face.

"Fancy seeing you here… you look the same as the last time I saw you, uncombed hair and all, darling." Vidia took her seat across from Scorpius Malfoy, who answered the brunette with a pearly and smug grin of his own. She looked him over, his typical olive green sweatshirt unzipped to the middle of his chest, offering a pleasant view.

"I try to stay away from this place, but they just keep shipping me back." Scorpius winked at her, and she chuckled. How normal things felt again.

"Well doesn't that look familiar. I was wondering where that went. I have to admit, it looks better on you. However, I'll need it back."

"You know blue is my color, anyway. If you want it… you'll have to take it back." Vidia raised her eyebrow suggestively at him, a dark grin crossing her lips. He returned it, his eyes darkening.

But of course, their banter couldn't continue for too long, for soon they were joined by the lovely blonde wisp Ainsley Warrington. The young Slytherin happened to not only be Scorpius' favorite cousin, but she also happened to be Vidia's best friend. The three of them played together when they were younger, being the children of purebloods. They spent summers together and went on family trips together. Ainsley gave the pair a knowing smile as she sat down beside the other girl, and Vidia's face turned a very feminine shade of pink. Scorpius merely ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, gesturing for Ainsley to take her seat.

"You look well cousin, I hope your ride here was pleasant." Ainsley nodded, smiling.

"As pleasant as it usually is. I assume both of yours were rushed and whatnot?"

"My father disappeared as soon as he let go of Dorian." Vidia shrugged, her skin back to its normal complexion. Scorpius only nodded, looking out the window for a moment.

"You ladies will have to tell me all about your summers, or I'm seriously going to pass out on this bench. Not that you wearing that shirt isn't keeping me distracted, Vids."

Vidia's blush returned, and Ainsley rolled her eyes with a slight chuckle.

"Just visited Greece a few times with Mum and Dad, otherwise it was boring."

"I went about with my aunt, and then… well you know, I saw you and everyone a bit. We know how _you _spend your summer, of course. " It was Scorpius' turn to blush, but he quickly covered it up with a flip of his hair and a shrug.

"It was what it was. And I…" Just as Scorpius was about to retort, the door to the cabin opened again, allowing another student to enter. However, this one was much less welcome than Ainsley. It was Bobby Goyle, a Hufflepuff in their year who had a nasty reputation for being a womanizer with unsavory prejudices. The three friends looked up at him, surprised that he had chosen their compartment, though all of their expressions were different levels of unwelcoming. The dark-haired upstart only gave them a smug grin.

"Well what do we have here, kiddies?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Slightly longer chapter. Vidia is definitely my favorite character to write for, as I put myself into her more than the others. However, I see her character flaws, and I know that she needs serious fixing. Hopefully she can build herself into a better person, as well as a better witch. :) R&amp;R, pretty please! I'll tell you where the secret passageway into the Weasleys' shop is... ;P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Lily Luna's Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Potter kids, or most of the other wizards causing havoc on the Hogwarts Express. I do own Clarisse, Cain, and, unfortunately, Jay. xP**

* * *

><p>As soon as she heard the alarm going off down the hall in Albus' room, Lily Luna Potter II knew that their older brother was to blame, and that another argument would ensue. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, got ready, and went downstairs to helpLily her mother with breakfast. Her father eventually came walking through to get the latest Quibbler, followed by Al. Harry and James both reentered, and banter between the brothers ensued until it was interrupted by their mother. The family headed off to the train station once they were ready, and Lily said goodbye to her parents last, as she was the youngest. By now, she was used to the goodbye, so she was neither crying nor hiding behind them. She was looking for people she knew. James had already run off, Albus tagging along after him. Lily walked with her parents until they encountered some of their family members.<p>

Lily's favorite male cousin Hugo was waiting with his Mum and Dad, but eagerly left them to greet his cousin. Seeing that the two of them had united, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, all knew their children would be fine, and wished them good luck in the coming term. Lily and Hugo ventured forth onto the train, in search of the third point on their friendship triangle, Louis Weasley. Lily and the two Weasley boys shared much in common, although they were all in different Houses. They all had older siblings, and were the youngest in their families. They all had the Weasley desire to be their own people, and all of them liked to go adventuring. Which was exactly what they would be doing on the train ride to school. They were planning to go to the nicer compartments to stir things up a bit. The two third years popped in on James and Albus' compartment before heading off again. Lily was surprised her brothers were willingly occupying the same space, but it was a pleasant surprise all the same.

Soon, Lily and Hugo found Louis lounging in a compartment, with two pretty young Hufflepuffs sitting fawning over him. Rolling her eyes, Lily pulled open the door and gave the girls the eye, sending them off in a fluster. Louis looked up at his cousin indignantly for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, a gesture for the two of them to come in and take a seat. They both sat across from him, watching as he straightened himself up again. Because he was such a pretty boy, Louis was known to flirt around.

"_Beau jour, mes amis_! How were your summers? Not that we didn't see each other, of course, but still." Louis yawned expressively and winked at Lily. The princely Ravenclaw frequently threw his knowledge of French into his everyday conversation, especially with women. A rather pretentious habit, if you asked Lily. But she found Louis amusing, nonetheless, and enjoyed his company. She exchanged a glance with Hugo before immediately launching into the details of their plans for that afternoon.

Louis was more than enthusiastic to put on a show, so the three of them ventured out of the cabin and headed down the hallway. As they passed, Lily noticed Scorpius Malfoy alone in a cabin, looking very bored and sleepy. Lily hazarded a moment to gaze at his fine figure before Hugo pulled her along. Lily would never admit it to anyone, but she had a little crush on her brother's best mate. Perhaps it was his golden mane, or his perfect smile, or his intoxicating charm, or his venomous wit, but Scorpius, through and through, was a very attractive young man. But there was no way Lily would ever be allowed to even _think_ impure thoughts about the fifth year. Besides, she was too young for him, too innocent, too… Potter. Scorpius knew not to cross that line, because he would not only have James on his back in a second, but probably Albus as well. The Potter boys were very protective of their younger sister, and they knew exactly what type of guy Scorpius Malfoy really was. Sighing, Lily continued on her quest, brushing away thoughts of her unreachable Slytherin Prince Charming.

When the tricky trio arrived in the upperclassmen compartments, they spread out, looking for people to mess around with. Louis found his target quickly; the popular and wise Clarisse Mulciber, who was too engrossed in the book she was reading to notice Louis sneak up behind her. Hugo was more cautious, taking a seat near Cain Thomas, a sixth year Gryffindor known to be quite the loner. Lily was the boldest of all; she spotted the ultimate playboy, seventh year Jay Zabini, seated with some dim-witted girl who didn't seem to take the hint that she was unwelcome in his presence. Slipping past and ignoring the stares she received, she arrived at Jay's booth and gave the girl the eye, as she had done before. Lily's fiery gaze less moved this girl, but it gave Jay the impetus to finally kick her out. Once she'd flounced off in a tizzy, Jay appraised Lily before gesturing to the seat across from him. She sat down right beside him, a smirk showing.

"You're the little Potter girl, aren't you? I see you inherited your mother's spirit, hmm? And her… lovely red hair. What brings you to my domain, little lioness?" Jay purred at Lily, pulling gently at a lock of her bright crimson tresses. She blushed the same color, but quickly recovered, wanting to prove to Jay that she could hold her own.

"I am, but I have a name, you know. Lily Luna. I thought I would come and listen to your entertaining stories of all the girls whose hearts you've broken… and who've broken yours…" Lily looked straight into his eyes, unwavering. He blinked before glaring.

"I'm not here to babysit and tell stories, Princess, so unless _you_ want to entertain _me,_ get lost. This area is strictly for grown-ups." Jay stated coolly. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Well well… I don't come cheap, Mister Zabini, so if you want me you'll have to own up. Tell me your deepest, darkest desires…" Lily whispered in his ear seductively. She was a surprisingly precocious child when she wanted to be, having grown up with two older brothers. Jay smirked and pulled her in roughly, firmly planting his lips on hers. She was stunned, immediately pushing away from him. That was _not_ what she was expecting. Embarrassed, she quickly ran out of the car, not even turning back to grab Hugo or Louis. For all her camaraderie, Lily Luna was still a young girl. And being kissed by an older boy, a ruffian like Jay Zabini, was a very frightening predicament

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter certainly sets the tone. Surprised that Lily Luna's already in over her head? Don't worry, she's a Potter girl; she's not one to be taken down easily, and she has a good head on her shoulders. I love Louis, too, just saying. He's the perfect blend of smooth courtesan and pretentious little French boy. 3 R&amp;R if you want to know what happens when Bobby Goyle once again ignores other people's wishes. Updating may be slow soon, but I will do my best! If you want to check out my other stuff, I'll be uploading soon! <strong>


End file.
